Mischief Managed
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots depicting various moments in the lives of the four Marauders, from their births till their deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically for all my drabbles and oneshots that are both related and unrelated. They depict various moments of the lives of the Marauders in no specific order. Most are in one's point of view about another and I try to stay entirely cannon with them. I do take and would appreciate prompt requests. Enjoy :)**

_SIRIUS' POV_

I groggily opened my eyes, annoyed with the bright light shining from the bed next to my own and to the right. This was courtesy of Peter, who sat hunched over a book with that stupid light coming from his wand. "What are you doing?" I asked, voice slurred through a yawn.

"Reading" he answered nervously, sliding the text from my line of sight before I could get a good look.

I sighed. "Must you do this at four in the bloody morning?"

He shook his head apologetically and dimmed the light down. But just before I closed my eyes I caught the cover of the book and bolted back up

"Why do you have that?" I asked, almost spitefully though I was still trying to whisper. I knew that book. I knew that we'd stolen books from the Slytherins today and burned them in the great hall. I knew that some went missing. I knew _that _book should NOT be in this room.

He laughed weakly. "Oh Sirius, you know. Just…er…seeing what it's about. You know, why you hate it so much…."

I mumbled some kind of agreement, too tired to snap at him and too uncaring. What would Peter do with it? I mean, he's Peter. And this book is Bella's. It was enough said; nothing could happen.

With that simple thought I sunk back into the covers, not even considering that I may be underestimating him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, long time no update. Long story, lots of excuses as to why i totally disappeared off the face of the Internet. I'm not on a lot anymore, but my creative brain hasn't shut up so now I'm updating again. Here's another random drabble. I know I said it would be in someone else's POV, but I really like writing Sirius, and i don't feel like trying something new. I did however make it more of a thought proccess, something I at least enjoyed doing.**

_Sirius's POV - probably around 3rd year._

As of lately, my best friend James is a bloody love sick fool. And I can't stand it! Of course, this is all thanks to the wonderful Lily Evans. And, yes, it sounds like I hate the girl. No, I don't HATE her,... there's just a mutual extreme dislike between us.

How anyone could dislike her, you may wonder? Well let's see; she's walks onto campus with all her, and I'll quote James here, 'natural beauty' and 'smarts' yet, being a muggle-born, she's totally clueless. Oh yeah, and have I mentioned she's against everything the Marauders stand for and her best friend is Snivellous!

Anyway, getting back on topic. James is utterly and completely convinced that Lily is 'the one' and they're gonna end up together. I think he somehow failed for years to notice that she refused to speak with him. Or, if he did notice, it only made him try harder.

All I've heard about in the past few day's is Lily this and Lily that! And when I'm not hearing about it he's out trying to make it real. We haven't pulled a prank in weeks! I mean, I'm snogging a new girl every day and you don't see me ignoring my friends!

And no, Remus is not right, and I'm not jealous. Just very very annoyed. I mean, what does he see in her!? He goes completely out of his way to do things around her, like tonight, and he leaves all of us stuck in out room. I mean, sure, we could do something fun, but what's the point?

James IS the leader, I'm just the one with the amazingly good looks, and ideas, and connections, and people kills, and…. Right, off topic again. So yea, sadly, none of these assets of mine have any affect on Remus, and really, what could Peter and I do alone?! Really, James' invisibility cloak and Remus' ability to never get in trouble ALONG with my skills that makes a prank. So, if it's not clear, I'm bored.

Silence. Lots and lots of silence. The others just had to be thinking the same way. Finally I voiced all my concerns in the most simple and unemotional way possible. "You want to go charm Evens school stuff and blame Prongs?"


End file.
